


Yours Truly, Full Sun

by Retirwwriter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Letters, im sorry, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retirwwriter/pseuds/Retirwwriter
Summary: When Mark suddenly received a letter, his first thought was that this was a prank.But he still continues to receice the letters and without him knowing, he was starting to fall for  'Full Sun'He was determined to find who Full Sun is but maybe he shouldn't have.





	Yours Truly, Full Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic and it's a sad Markhyuck one.Im sorry but this is a mess but enjoy it anyways.

Dear Mark Lee, 

I have a crush on you.

But don't misunderstand, it's not because you're cute or handsome or talented or whatever.You see, my heart and I don't really match well.It just have to go and latch onto a lanky teenager that speaks weird Korean.I hope this doesn't inflate your ego because cockiness would make you look uglier. 

Im writing this because I'm bored so don't think for one second that I'm confessing or whatever.You can throw it away and forget about it. 

Yours truly, 

Full Sun.

 

"So, who's bad idea was this?" Mark casually asked as he lifted up the blue envelope with a sun sticker on it.Jeno,Jaemin and Jisung who were stuffing their face with food stared at each other and neither of them said anything. 

Jeno swallowed down his food, "Hyung, you always get love letters.I don't see why you think we have the time to write stupid love letter to you." 

Jisung nodded, "Yeah.What makes you think we wrote it." 

Mark squint his eyes and give the letter to them wordlessly.The three of them quickly huddled together to read the letter.After a couple of minutes they still haven't said a word.Mark start to get nervous because if they really didn't write the letter than it means that someone literally wrote that letter.

"Wow." Jaemin was the first one to speak.He continues, "This is a first time someone send a letter to the Mark Lee out of boredom.This is interesting.You know what hyung, this may be your soulmate." 

Jisung scoffed, "Soulmate my ass.They're probably trying to get Mark hyung attention so they write it like this." 

Jeno smiled and hand the letter back to Mark, "Still, it's pretty interesting.Maybe they'll send another letter." 

Mark just continues to eat and put the letter at the back of his head.It's unimportant and he has other things to care about. 

He didn't receive the letter until next week.It's still in the same blue envelope with a sun sticker. 

 

Dear Mark Lee, 

I got bored again.Tbh, I don't know if you're reading this or not but I like writing this letter.It takes my mind of things. 

Hey, did you know how ugly you were in middle school? With your braces and mirror selfie.I don't know why I thought you were cute. (Vomiting emoji) 

Anyways, you'll probably received more letters because I get bored easily.So here's a warning, you can throw them away because I'll just be writing random bullshit. 

Yours truly, 

Full Sun

 

And it was true.Every Monday Mark would receive the same blue envelope with the same sun sticker.Mark didn't know yet that he was intrigued by the person writing the letters.Slowly, he started to like Monday and always expect another letter to be there.

 

He didn't know that he had already fall. 

 

Monday soon to be Mark's favorite day.He excitedly opened his locker and immediately grabbed the blue envelope.This was the twelfth letter that he had received.He bit his lips to stop the wide grin and read it. 

Dear Mark, 

Remember the first letter.Where I said I have a crush on you.

It wasn't a lie.

I do truly like you.You made me very happy in my darkest time.

But no worries, I don't expect you to like me back.I'm relieve that at least you know about it and it's not a secret.I don't want you to like me back. 

I wonder if you're curious about who I am.What's your reaction like when you found out I'm a boy.Probably weirded out huh? 

I wonder if you knew who I am.

Probably not. 

I'm gonna be busy so I probably won't be sending you any letters.It might be the last.Don't miss me to much.

Anyways, I hope you have a nice week Mark.

Forever yours, 

Full Sun. 

 

Mark smile had dropped.This letter was different and Mark can't help but feel like something is wrong.Now that he think about it, who is the person behind this letters? How come they haven't meet him yet? And what does he mean by 'I don't want you to like me back'? Isn't it in human nature to want someone to like you back. 

Because of this, Mark was determined to see who's the person that keeps sending him this letters. 

Early in the morning and not a single soul was around.Mark finds a hidden spot where he can see his lockers clearly and settled.He was never the person to get involved in this kind of things.Love and relationship wasn't something he cared about.And it was even more strange that he would sacrifice his sleeping time just to catch the person who insults him but made him happy and warm altogether. 

Did he really like someone who he has never met? 

Just as he was deep in thoughts, he saw a movement at his locker.The person was wearing a black hoodie and he quickly approached Mark's locker.Before he can slipped the letter in and leave, Mark quickly ran to him and grabbed his wrist. 

When the person turned around, Mark jaw dropped.

"Renjun?" 

Mark couldn't process it.All this time, the person that insults him and confess to him was his vice president all along? When Mark looked back at him, he noticed something wrong.Instead of blushing, Renjun's eyes were red, he was shaking like a leave.Before Mark can utter a word, Renjun cried.He cried so hard and Mark was beginning to be worried. 

This isn't the typical reaction you would make if you got caught by your crush when you're slipping love letters in his locker. 

Mark didn't know what to do.Renjun worldessly shoved the letter in his hands and run away.Mark was speechless and stood in the hall for a long time processing what just happened.He quickly opened the letter feeling that something was wrong. 

 

Dear Mark Lee, 

You must be curious about who I am right.I won't tell you cause it would hurt too much if I found out you don't know who I am. 

My body's getting weaker everyday and I feel like I won't be holding on much longer.This is my last letter to you. 

Even when I was still younger, I had hope.That I would beat this and lived forever.But unfortunately I'm not that strong.Everyday is getting harder but writing to you, had become my favorite thing to do.

Even if you don't know who I am.Even if I couldn't meet you and talk to you.I feel like we would be really great friends.(Maybe even boyfriends) 

But of course, that's all just a dream of mine.

Remember my first letter? I really do like you.I feel like it was love at first sight.What made me truly realised how much I had fallen I love with you was when I heard you play the guitar.You had a wonderful voice Mark.It would be fun if we were able to sing together.I've been told that I've got the voice of an angel. 

I have to go Mark.My time is up.

I'm sorry and for the last time, I love you. 

Maybe we'll meet each other in a different life.But don't come looking for me in this life.

Forever yours, 

Full Sun

 

Mark doesn't understand and he couldn't comprehend what the letter had meant.He was starting to get worried and he dismissed every negative thoughts.Right now, what he needs to do is find Renjun. 

He was distracted the whole day to the point that he got scolded by his favorite teacher who quickly grow concerned at him.It didn't make it any easier that Renjun was missing the whole day.

After school he immediately ran to Renjun's house and when the boy opened his door he was closed to crying again.

"Wait, don't cry.Please, please tell me who is full sun?" Mark pleaded desperately.He needs to know who the person sending him these letters.

Renjun took a deep breath and explained everything to him. 

It didn't take long before Mark was running again.This time more desperately.He clutches the letter Renjun had gave him.The last letter.He ignores the burn in his lungs and the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

When he arrived there, at the graveyard, it didn't take him long to find it. 

Lee Donghyuck.

 

The tears had already started spilling but Mark ignored that.He ignored his trembling hands as he opens the letter.Renjun said it was the last letter Donghyuck had written before he passed. 

The writing was messy, hurried as if it was written by trembling hands.

 

Dear Mark Lee, 

My name is Lee Donghyuck and I have a crush on you ever since I was 13.

I really like you. 

I wish I can kiss you just before I die. 

I love you even though I never talk to you.But if I did talk to you and we became friends, I'm afraid I'll hurt you more.I don't want that. 

I hope you will be able to live happily Mark Lee. 

I love you. 

Forever and Always Yours, 

The Setting Full Sun

 

It was ironic.Mark had only catch a glimpse of him, he had heard of him by why is he crying? 

Why is his heart hurting so bad for someone he never met? 

Even if the two had never talk, Mark felt as if his heart was torn to pieces.

It was ironic. 

Just with a few letters, Donghyuck had managed to make him fall so deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> So........... I hope you enjoyed it? Because I sure didn't. 
> 
> This is a mess.


End file.
